Many compounds have been described in the literature as fragrance materials. As is the case with many classes of compounds having varied utilities, of the many compounds that are known to possess pleasing fragrance notes, only a very small portion are utilized commercially. There are several reasons for this, notably toxicological constraints, environmental considerations, biodegradability, performance, and cost effectiveness. While all of these factors must be carefully weighed in consideration of whether to introduce a new fragrance material, perhaps the most critical are performance and cost. Performance properties include odor activity, notes, and aesthetics; substantivity; and solubility. The cost effectiveness involves manufacture costs and the amount of the compound required to impart fragrance to a consumable product. Of course, the lower the amount of fragrance material required, the higher its cost effectiveness. Many materials have met some of the above-mentioned criteria, yet have not been successful because of cost versus performance.
It must further be borne in mind that, because fragrance materials are by nature utilized in comparatively small quantities, only a very few benefit from the cost efficiency of large-scale production. All of these factors, combined with the tendency in many countries to take a more rigid regulatory position concerning ingredients in consumable products, have acted to hamper the introduction of new fragrance materials in recent years.
There is an on-going need for new fragrance materials that can be readily synthesized from relatively inexpensive raw materials, meet the criteria set forth above, possess unique fragrance notes and, perhaps most importantly, are cost-effective in use. Such materials are provided in accordance with the present invention.